


Every time we touch

by MagicalGhost96



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Biting and kissing, Body Worship, Elias letting him touch him to recharge from it, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, No beta we kayak like Tim, Peter may be some flavour of ace i just want to let everyone know, Soft Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas, The forsaken making Peter a mess, im soft for them ok, no idea how to tag this, sexy touching wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalGhost96/pseuds/MagicalGhost96
Summary: Elias gets home and gets a surprise guest who had been in the lonely for too long.Lots of touching involved.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Every time we touch

Elias had a long day at the institute, Gertrude had been a pain, demanding funds for some of her trips, an incident in artifact storage and the heads of two departments fighting over a petty squabble.

The point is he is tired, he wanted to get home, order food and fall asleep, unfortunately when he gets home there is fog already on the floor seeping from somewhere in the house. Peter was back and he seemed to be in a state. He sighs and starts to take off his tie and jacket. 

He goes to order dinner first and then he looks for the damp sailor playing hide and seek, in the end he finds him in their room laying on the bed.

Peter was only in his underwear splayed upon Elias' side of the bed burying his face on his pillow. He hums and goes to stand next to him, with the tip of his finger he runs it through his spine over and over making the man sigh and bury his nose into the pillowcase. Elias' mouth twitches.

Stopping the motion, he proceeds to take off the rest of his clothes to take a quick shower and relax, his husband will still be there once he gets out.

He makes it quick and within 15 minutes he is done, mostly since the food should arrive soon.

Once done he puts on the robe Peter got him for their anniversary and goes to the living room, 10 minutes later the delivery arrives while he was pouring himself some wine.

Paying he takes it and proceeds to take it to the room where the other man was trying to become one with his bed, in a rather valiant effort.

He sits next to him and eats, waiting.

There was no hurry, not really and he was tired after all. Peter moves his head and he can see the back of his salt peppered hair sticking in all directions.

Its ten more minutes before the other rolls over and lays on his back, Elias doesn't look at him and keeps eating. A hand starts to play with the soft fabric of his robe.

Elias will never say it out loud, but there is something rather charming about Peter when he is like this, forsaken takes a lot, it hollows you out and leaves nothing behind, but Peter found the fine line to walk between it, so every once in a while he needs to “recharge” so to say. At least to not become a shadow of a man like Nathaniel. So he comes to him and gets all… clingy for a while, the contact grounds him, at least that's when he managed to articulate once he recovered from it the first time.

Once he finishes all the food he puts it on the night table (Peter’s) and looks at the man. He looked dead, it's the kindest he could put it. Purple bags under his eyes, skin even paler than normal, Elias could see the light freckles in his cheeks and the veins on his arms too.

His eyes looked emptily at him and the sight would be disturbing to anyone that wasn't him, to Elias it was merely a prelude of his favourite time. He chuckles and grabs his face caressing it softly with one hand. Peter leans into it like a starved man looking for food.

Oh, how lovely was his husband.

“Would you take my robe off so we can start?”

Peter blinks at him and he waits patiently until he collects himself, finally the message seems to be received since he gets up to a sitting position and puts his hands inside the robe touching his collarbone, slowly he goes down and massages his chest teasing his nipples, making him sigh, as nice as it would be, and he has to bite back a moan at the ministration, Peter wasn't aiming for such activities now. Once he felt better, sure, but not now. So with an effort he holds his wrists and makes his hands go lower. The man unties the sash of the robe and Elias is only in a pair of silken black boxers waiting. His husband caresses his shoulders and takes the garment off from him managing to throw it off the bed.

Rude.

It's barely a second before he pushes him to the bed and rolls to be on his side holding him in place.

Elias was on his back and he looked at the taller man start to slowly touch every conceivable part of skin he could from him. It wasn't with any intention to go further down the line, the first time he assumed it was and caused the other to panic on him when he tried to reciprocate. So they had to establish rules afterwards to not have a repeat.

He sighs at the ministrations, Peter definitely in a mood, kisses his shoulders and toys with a nipple while his other hand makes circular motions on his stomach causing him to tense. Partly due to the feeling and because after eating dinner it felt nice.

Elias endures, he knows how it's going to end. As much as he wants to touch the other too, it will only freak him out, spending so much time without any physical contact makes him be touch starved but at the same time, repulsed if someone touches him without permission, so until he gets a hold of himself, touching Elias under his own will was the best way to get him to react and come back.

He holds back a moan when the other man pinches at him hard on the chest, he also puts pressure on his stomach and Elias writhes on the bed.

It continues, the kisses on his shoulder turn to little bites, he moves upwards and gets to his neck. Closing his eyes he can already know tomorrow he will have to cover the massive hickey that Peter is going to leave him. Grabbing his hip he turns him to the side as if he weighed nothing giving him butterflies, the hand on his chest turns to his back and starts to softly trace nonsensical patterns on it, The other a little more daunting slides under his underwear and grabs his ass. Elias is wrapped in Peter with a growing Erection while the man just toys with him. Closing his eyes he lets it happen, the other man’s legs tangle with his own. Peter moves his mouth and leaves a necklace of purple across his neck, he takes too much joy at seeing it when they are over.

They stay like that for a while, he could ask the eye how long, truly, but he is warm and Peter is here after months gone at sea, practically eating him up.

He feels worshiped like this. No need to move, to do anything just relax and let the man get his fix. The hand massaging his ass pulls back and Peter again moves him again to let him on his back. 

Oh his favourite part, its torture and blessing alike.

A little more coordinated now, Peter goes back to kiss him, but now all over his body, the knowledge that he will be completely marked and that someone could figure it out at work makes him shiver, that plus his lonely sailor just tugged at his nipple with his teeth.

“Fuck” His hand goes up to lay near his own head.

The man gives a couple more kisses before, going down, down, down. Never where he wants, but close.

He nips, kisses and bruises the skin of his hips. Elias is straining, too close and yet…

Then he keeps the trail to his inside tights, lifting his legs over his shoulders, Peter stays there just leaving marks all over.

Elias sighs and moans at the feeling, he keeps himself as lax as possible while he is being played with. One of his feet presses hard against the other man's shoulder blade making him sigh against his skin.

The torture continues.

Once he is satisfied, he finally turns him to lay on his chest, his now more awake husband presses himself against his back and starts to touch it and bite it. He muffles his mouth with the pillow and gets some friction with the bed and the silk of his underwear, its delightfully good-

Hearing a low appreciative hum along with tugging, he lifts his hips enough to let Peter get the underwear down to show his ass, now he gets right to clutch it with both hands and with a happy sound goes to bite the skin there.

“Mnghh fuck, Peter” He is not even tender about it. Definitely more aware then, Elias moves his hips and lets the other move him around.

Suddenly he stops and he whines a little, how embarrassing.

Finally a chuckle.

“Hello Elias”

“Mn He- Hello Peter, been a while”

His arms go over his head and under the pillow, he is feeling so good, he just needs to-

“Want a hand?”

“Yes, fuck please” Not waiting anymore he moves him to the side again and gets behind Elias now back to chest, Peter shoves his underwear all the way down and starts to get him off, when he attemps to reach down he stops him and gets a nip to the ear.

“No, i got you. Thanks for the patience my lovely Siren, must had been hard to let me just… heh , get away with it”

“N- Not so much, its- aAh” His panting gets harder and Peter nuzzles the back of his neck and kisses it.

“I'm glad” It doesn't take long to tip him over, he had been after all being teased for… According to the eye an hour and fifteen minutes exactly.

Once done he is boneless in bed, his eyes can barely be kept open, he feels the bed shift and he can't manage to bite down the whine. Hearing a chuckle it takes just a minute, but Peter lays back again pressed against him and starts to clean him up and get him to raise his hips again to put on his underwear.

“There we go, you can sleep now” The man now goes to kiss him finally on the mouth, Elias very tiredly answers back, hell he was even sloppy, making Peter chuckle and kiss his face a few times.

“Like a sleepy kitty”

“Shush you, what about…” Peter shrugs.

“Not feeling like it. I don't particular have that urge on the best of days, albeit hearing you and seeing you be so-” A sigh “So pliant does something curious to me”

Knowing he can actually get a reaction of the other is nice.

“Okay, tomorrow if you are here, maybe i can…”

“Yeah, that would be nice, maybe have an actual dinner just the two of us first” Smiling while he starts to doze off he manages to mumble.

“Yeah, love you..” In the quiet room he misses the answer by falling asleep.

“You too” Peter gives him a last kiss on the crown of his head and goes to cover them with the sheets. It doesn't take long for Elias to move in his sleep and spoon the taller man who lets out a sigh of relief and finally, finally goes to sleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> And then Elias had to use a shit ton of makeup to cover up the giant hickies on his neck the end!  
> Peter likes to be the little spoon and Elias when asleep wraps himself against him. I will yell this to the void for as long as i can.


End file.
